The field of the disclosure relates generally to propulsion systems and, more particularly, to a composite marine propeller and propeller assembly.
At least some known marine propulsion systems rely on a rotating propeller assembly including a central hub and propeller blades extending from the central hub to generate a propulsive force. During operation, the propeller blades become loaded due to the force of fluid flow over the propeller blades. Under certain conditions, such loading may be sufficient to cause bending or other deformation of the propeller blade. Bending may induce localized stress within the propeller blades. For example, stress may be induced due to areas of the propeller blade impinging upon other structures, such as the central hub. Such stress can result in premature failure of the propeller blades or may require the propeller blades to be heavier and more robust, thereby requiring a more powerful drive and decreasing the efficiency of the propeller assembly.